Your Love
by thesunddancekid
Summary: Deputy!Steve Harrington gets a call about a homeless person... the rest is history. (Posted from my tumblr account hipsmcgee, thought this community would enjoy too!)
1. chapter 1

Inspired by The Outfield's "Your Love."

Enjoy!! Let me know what y'all think :)

"Steven! Are you ready for a real call?" Florence yelled back to Steve's desk. "Steven!?" Steve shot up onto his feet, fixing his hair. "I uh.. Yes, ma'am!" Steve exclaimed, trying to wake himself up. He rubbed his eyes and looked up at the clock on the wall;

12:43 in the morning. He exhaled sharply and walked over to Florence, who was sitting behind her desk.

"Alright, we got a disturbance call in about some homeless person walking up and down Pine Street singing love songs at the top of their lungs" Florence sighed, looking at Steve through her glasses on the end of her nose. Steve chuckled, "Love sick homeless person?" "Hmm?" Florence hummed looking up at him. "I was just saying that the-ya know never mind, Florence," he mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. Steve cleared his throat, "So do you uh, you want me to head out now?" Florence nodded her head and shooed the boy away.

It's been 6 and a half months since Hopper decided to hire Steve on. He said the department could "really use another set of hands" since the news of Barb came out, and plus Hop needed help cleaning out the tunnels. A lot had happened since graduation for Steve: He went to college (and hated it), then dropped out, his parents disowned him, and then Hopper decided to hire him on as a Deputy. Working at the police station was good for Steve, it made him really feel like he was of use to Hawkins, and that he had some sort of a future.

Steve drove up and down Pine Street three times trying to find this homeless person that Florence was talking about. He sighed and drummed the steering wheel, then turned around and parked in the cul de sac. He cracked the windows open, turned off the car, and sat back in his seat. He looked around again for a few minutes before shutting his eyes and slowly drifting off.

"I jus' wanna use ya love toniggggghhht woahhhhhhh!" a distant voice sang out, followed by a loud "Oof!". Steve's eyes shot open and he turned the police car back on, and started drving around to see if anyone was walking down the street.

Nothing.

He got out of the car and tried to follow where the previou singing came from. Steve stepped slowly, trying to see through the darkness with his dimly lit flashlight.

Nothing.

"Where the hell are you?" Steve whispered to himself. Looking around again, he decided to give up and started back to the police car. "I donwanna lose ya love tonniiigghhhtt!" He quickly turned around. "Hello?" he yelled, still trying to find where the singing was coming from. Steve shined his flashlight around and saw a person laying on the ground to the right of him. "Oh, god!" He stammered, running up closer to the figure.

It was a woman.

She was face first on the ground, with alcohol still in her right hand, one heel in her left. Her tight red dress was dirty, big curly hair everywhere, one high heel still on her foot. Steve got down on his knees, "Oh, god. Please don't be dead. Please don't be dead. Please don't be–" He flipped the woman over revealing her gorgeous face. Her button nose and pouty lips were wet with either alcohol or tears. Steve looked at her for a moment, trying to see if she was breathing.

Finally, the girl took a shallow breath, she was asleep. Steve held her in his arms and slightly shook her, "Miss?" The girl stirred, and slowly opened up her eyes. She pouted, looked up at Steve, her eyes widened, "Who're you? Do I know you?" she slurred, blinking and then squinting at him. "No ma'am, I'm Deputy Harrington. We got a disturbance call about a homeless person singing loudly down this street, and I was just checking things out." The girl snickered, but then looked offended, "I'm not homeless! I was singin' a good song!" The girl reached up and touched Steve's hair and gasped, "Your hair is beautiful, Deputy Harryleg!" Steve blushed and tried not to laugh at this clearly intoxicated woman, "Well," He smiled and felt his cheeks get warmer, "Thank you." He looked at the girl in his arms who was smiling back at him. Steve cleared his throat, "How about we get you up and then make sure you're okay, yeah?" Steve took off his jacket and wrapped it around her.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good plan," she whispered. Steve slowly picked her up onto her feet and saw that both her knees and elbows were scratched up and bloody. "Do you think you can you walk, Miss?" "Katie," she whispered. "Hmm?" "My name. It's Katie." "Well, Katie do you think that you can you walk?" Steve asked, with one arm around her waist. "Oh, uh yes. Totally," she said confidently. They started to walk back to the police car, and Katie stumbled, almost falling to the ground again. "Hey, hey," Steve exclaimed, quickly grabbing Katie and scooping her up in his arms. "How about I carry you the rest of the way back?" "I guess you should.." she said, moving hair out of her mouth, wrapping her arms around his neck, "You're so nice," she hiccuped and looked up at Steve. He smiled and held onto Katie a little tighter. Steve reached the Police Car and opened the back door, sitting Katie into the backseat. He wiped his hands on the front of his khakis and then squatted down beside her, "Okay, Katie. Where do I need to take you now?" "2886 Piney Wood Drive," she mumbled. "Okay, well let's get you buckled up," Steve said, buckling Katie in and shutting the door.

Steve drove onto Piney Wood Drive and then looked into the rearview mirror to see Katie asleep in the back. He cleared his throat, "2886?" She stirred, "Hm? Oh uh, yeah 2886."

He pulled into the driveway, "Oh, no, no, no." He said quickly, seeming panicked.

"What happened?" Katie shouted and quickly shot up in the back seat. "This is your house?" Steve asked turning his entire body to her. Katie shook her head. "This one right here?" He questioned again, pointing at the house again. "Yes?" She said, raising one of her eyebrows. Steve inhaled quickly, "Okay then. This should be interested." Steve hopped out of the car and walked up to the front door, knocking twice.

"One sec!" A voice yelled from inside of the house.

The door swung open.

"Steve?!"

"Hey, Dustin."


	2. Chapter 2

Steve and Dustin stood across the doorway from each other; confusion spread across Dustin's face, panic across Steve's.

"What the hell are you doing here, Steve? It's 2 in the morning," Dustin questioned, stepping outside and closing the door. Steve stepped back and exhaled sharply, eyes widening. "Well, man. Uh.. Could you come to the car with me for a sec?" Steve asked, motioning Dustin to the cop car. "Uh… Yeah?" Dustin said, becoming more confused than before, "Is everything okay?" They approached the car and Steve opened the back door and pointed inside of the car. Dustin stopped dead in his tracks and held up his hands, "I swear to God we weren't drinking! Well, Mike suggested it would be a fun way to end winter break before we start second semester! Jane was even cool with! Max got the beer, and Lucas drove it here! I'm just the party house!" He stammered and held his hands up higher, kneeling on the ground, "I just know that–" Steve put his hands on his hips and blinked at Dustin, "You were doing what?!" He brushed his hands through his hair and then waved his hands, "Ya know, nevermind. Dustin, I'm not here for that actually.." Dustin stood up and took a deep breath, and started walking towards where Steve was standing, "Oh, thank God! For a second there I was really freaked ou–Holy SHIT!" Dustin exclaimed, seeing Katie in the backseat, asleep again. "Yep, that's why I'm here, Dus," Steve whispered, pressing his lips together in a line. Dustin leaned down and shook the sleeping girl, "Hey, hey. Katie. Katie!" Katie shot up and knocked heads with Dustin. "Ouch!" They both rang out. Katie started to giggle, "Dusty! Hey, buddy!!" She said, cupping his face in her hands. "Katie, what the hell are you doing? You're wasted, and god, you smell terrible," Dustin said, wafting his face. Katie pouted and then batted her eyelashes at Dustin, "Dusty, I was at that party with Tina! And I took one too many Jello Shots." She hiccuped, and moved her hair out of her face. Dustin grabbed her and helped her out of the car. Katie seemed so dainty at 5'2 compared to Dustin. Dustin grew what seemed about 6 inches over the course of his junior year, thus far, making him and Steve almost eye level. "She may be dainty, but I am definitely not strong whatsoever," Dustin grunted, struggling to pick Katie up. Steve grabbed Katie up like before and followed Dustin to the front door, "It's okay, I'll carry her."

Dustin opened up the front door, revealing Max, Lucas, Will, Jane, and Mike all sitting in the floor around the coffee table in the living room, beers in hand, and pizza on the table. "Oh, shit!" Max said, putting the beer behind her back, the other teens mimicking after her. They all stammered and started to stand up. "Relax, don't cream your pants, shit-heads," Dustin said walking into the living room, Steve with Katie in his arms following behind. "Holy shit! What happened to Katie?!" Lucas exclaimed, rushing over to Steve and Katie. "She's fine. It's fine!" Steve said, "Sit down. You guys aren't in trouble either. Where the hell is Momma Claudia?" Mike chimed in, "Cat Show with Tews." "I'm so sorry, did you just say Cat Show?" Steve questioned, readjusting Katie in his arms. "Okay, I need to lay her down somewhere." Dustin walked down the hallway and pointed to the guest room.

Steve knew the guest room very well, it used to be where he would sleep whenever he would baby sit Dustin during the summer before he started college.

"So uh," Steve grunted, laying Katie gently on the bed, "Who the hell is this? And why the hell does she live here?" Dustin sat on the end of the bed and drummed his legs and took a deep breath out, "Katie is my cousin. After my Uncle Cliff died, my Mom insisted we take her in. She is my only cousin after all. And, her Mom's like a crack-head or something. She's been living with us for about 3 months, she's waitressing to get her money back in order. My Uncle didn't have any money, so Katie now doesn't either. And she has no other family than us." Steve sat down in the floor beside the bed, "Holy shit, that's rough. She go to Hawkins?" Dustin shook his head, "Nah, she's actually your age. She was going to college to get her teaching degree, but when her Dad died she just couldn't afford it anymore. It sucks. She's really cool. We've always been close."

Steve looked over at Katie, his face was near hers. In fact he was so close to her face that he could feel her breath hit his face. Steve looked at her sleeping, studying her face. Her eyelashes were long, and her skin fair, with freckles kissed everywhere. Her lips were pouty, the bottom one larger than the top.

"Steve?" Dustin questioned, taking Steve out from his trance. "Sorry, she just looks so.. Ya know, nevermind." He stood up and looked down at Dustin, still sitting on the bed. "You take care of her alright? I'll see you two around, shit-head." Dustin walked behind Steve and grabbed his shoulder, "Hey, are you working on New Year's Eve?" "Yeah, are you?" Will asked, walking over to the two. "I'm not, why?" Steve asked, crossing his arms. "We're having a party!!" Jane exclaimed. "Shhhh! J, he's a cop now he doesn't party with underaged kids!" Mike said, almost mockingly, placing a hand on Jane's arm.

Steve scoffed and huffed, rolling his eyes, "Look, you little shit-heads. I am a Deputy. And, I'm allowed to do whatever I want! Like, come and make sure you six punks don't do anything stupid or too completely illegal!" He said firmly, pointing at all of them. "We just won't tell anyone that I'm going to be there. Wait, where is this party anyways?" "Oh, it's here. Mom's cool with it as long as we stay inside and Katie stays in," Dustin said quickly holding his arms out, motioning for a hug, big goofy grin on his face, "Come on, buddy!" It'll be like the good ole days!" Steve rolled his eyes, "Sure." The teens cheered.

New Year's Eve rolled around and Steve knocked on the front door of the Henderson house. Dustin opened up the door, smile plastered on his face, "Buddy!" He motioned Steve into the house, all the boys were sitting around on the couch, "Hey, shit-heads!" The boys exchanged hellos and Steve flopped down on the couch, "Where are the girls?" "Oh, they're with Katie getting some last minute stuff for tonight," Will said taking a sip of his drink. "Ah, okay, okay." "Yeah, Max and Jane are obsessed with Katie. They go hiking without us all the time, they even go see those chick-flicks together," Lucas rolled his eyes and leaned back on the couch.

"You could say they're like Charlie's Angels," Mike joked, punching Lucas. "They never want to hang out to play DD anymore, they are always with Katie." Steve tilted his head to the side, "Wait, does she know?" "What?" Dustin asked. "Does she know? Like, about everything," Steve raised his eyebrows. "Oh! No, no, no. Wait, should we tell her?" Dustin asked, standing up. "No! We already agreed it wouldn't be wise," Will said standing up, "It would make things weird."

The front door swung open, "Sup, shit-heads!" Max yelled, bags in her hands. Jane followed, with a bag in her hands, "Steve!" "Hey kiddo!" Steve said, hugging Jane. "Hey Loser!" Steve smiled, hugging Max. "Sorry we're late guys! Everyone was closing for the Holiday and we kept having to drive to different places to find an open grocery store," Katie said, walking through the front door. She stopped dead in her tracks whenever she saw Steve sitting on the couch.

His eyes caught her's. He gave a soft smile and brushed his hands through his hair, blinking at her. Her heart dropped and Steve's soared. "Uh, Steve? I guess you should meet Katie since you basically saved her life a few weeks ago. Steve, Katie. Katie, Steve," Dustin said, pushing the two strangers together. Katie smiled, and pushed some of her long curly hair behind her ear and then held out her hand, "Hi, I'm Katie Henderson. Dustin's cousin. Thank you for saving me the other night. I am quite the embarrassing drunk. So, sorry you had to see that." Steve shook her hand and smirked, "It was no big deal, I was just doing my job. It's nice to formally meet you, Katie."

"Okay, so it'll be midnight in like 4 hours, what do we do until then?" Mike questioned, sitting beside Jane and placing his hand lightly on her leg. "Hmm, maybe a movie marathon?" Dustin proposed going over and opening up the Henderson's Official Movie Closet. "That's actually a great idea," Lucas smirked looking at Max and raising his eyebrows.

The teens decided on Revenge of the Nerds and Animal House afterwards. Katie and Steve were on opposite ends of the couch. Max and Lucas were cuddled up between them. Dustin was in his Mom's chair. Mike and Jane were in floor beside Will.

Steve looked over at Katie and couldn't help but stare. She could feel his eyes on her, and she smirked, feeling her cheeks warming. As soon as she turned to look at Steve, he turned away. Katie's smile widened. She then got up and went into the kitchen, Steve followed.

She took out a beer from the fridge and turned around, jumping from seeing Steve, "Oh, god!" She laughed and held a hand to her chest, "You scared the hell out of me!" She smiled and took a sip of her beer. Steve smiled and felt himself blush, "I uh, I'm sorry, Katie. I just was wondering if I could have a beer?" She grabbed one out of the fridge and handed it to Steve, "Here ya go." He took a sip, "Ah, thanks. So, you uh, you liking Hawkins so far, newbie?" Nodding, she sighed, "Yes, I actually am. I love it here. It seems like such a quaint town. Ya know, besides that crazy lab thing that happened." Steve stood up a little straighter and cleared his throat, "You know about what happened at the lab?" "Oh, yeah! Did you not know it was all over the news? Honestly, call me crazy.. But, I don't believe that shit for a second. It doesn't make any sense." "You think it's too far-fetched?" Steve took another sip of beer. "Oh, god no! I think that they are covering up way way more than that!" Katie exclaimed, taking a swig of her drink. Steve almost choked on his drink. He then motioned to the kitchen table, "You wanna sit?" "Sure!" Katie sat down beside Steve at the table.

Katie and Steve sat at the kitchen table talking about their lives and make jokes about the group of teenagers they always seemed to find themselves having to look after. They hit it off, seeming like they have known each other for years. Almost like old friends.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1! Happy New Year!" the teens in the living room roared kissing each other on the cheeks, the girls running into the kitchen to kiss Katie and Steve's foreheads. "Happy New Year, shit-heads," Steve smiled. He and Katie's gaze met again, both smiling, "Happy New Year, Steve Harrington." Steve's smile became much wider, he held up his bottle, "Happy New Year, Katie Henderson." "Let's toast!" Steve chuckled lightly, "Okay, okay. Let's toast to this New Year. May it bring joy and memories to last a lifetime." "To joy and memories!" Katie smiled, clinking her bottle against his.


	3. Chapter 3

"Max! Stop squirming or I'll accidentally burn you, woman!" Katie joked, curling Max's red hair. "Who wants to go to the stupid Sadie Hawkins Dance anyway, Katie?" Max murmured, crossing her arms and huffing, "Jane doesn't even want to go either!" Jane, who was already dressed, nodded. Katie scoffed and jokingly acted hurt, "Ouch! I have completely done both yours and Jane's hair and makeup, and this is how you guys repay me?! I have slaved for an entire hour and a half! You two are so going." Jane let out a giggled and then hugged Katie, "We will go, Katie." Katie smiled and then looked at Max in the mirror, "You guys look great! You're gonna knock the boys dead!"

"You coming?!" Max yelled from the gym doors to Katie who was still in her car. "Give me a moment!" Katie yelled back. "It's just a school dance, Katie. Heck, it's not your dance. You're an adult that's chaperoning.." she murmured, taking a deep breath. She hopped out of the car and walked into the gym.

It was packed with kids dressed in flannel, hay bales everywhere. Katie scanned the gym, looking for her cousin and his friends.

"Hey, Henderson."

Katie turned around and locked eyes with her best friend, a smile spread across his face, "Hey, Steve! I had no clue you'd be here!" Katie smiled, lightly nudging Steve's arm. "Well, Hopper told me to come and be a "presence" at the dance, aka keep my eye on Mike and Jane," he laughed, crossing his arms, "What are you doing here, Katie?" Katie leaned against the gymnasium wall, "Ya know, I just really wanted to crash a high school dance." She smiled and nodded her head towards the group of teens sitting at a table in the corner. Steve glanced over and chuckled, shaking his head, "Ah, you got roped into chaperoning too? You think they'll even dance?" "Not a chance," Katie joked.

There is freedom within,

There is freedom without.

Try to catch the deluge in a paper cup.

"Oh my god, I love this song! I can't believe they're playing it!" Katie exclaimed, standing up. Steve held out his hand, "Well. How about we dance then?" Katie stared at Steve's hand, her stomach dropped. Steve noticed that she paused and frowned, "Hey, we don't have to if you don't want to, Henderson." She smiled and grabbed his hand, "Oh no no no, you're not getting out of this, Harrington." she lead him to the dance floor. Steve's arms slowly wrapped around Katie's waist, pulling her closer to him. Steve's stomach dropped as Katie wrapped her hands around his neck, goosebumps formed as her skin touched his. He could smell her perfume.

"Hey now, hey now, don't dream it's over," Steve lightly sang into Katie's ear. She laid her head on his chest, hearing his heartbeat. Her smile widened as she held onto him tighter, Steve's hands were on the small of her back, fingers tracing up her spine, "Katie, could I talk to you about something?" Katie looked up at Steve and nodded, "Sure thing. What's up?" Steve took a deep breath at smiled, "From the first time I met you, I knew that there was something special about you-" "Me too! I always knew you were special!" Katie agreed, nodding her head. "Well, Katie... we've known each other for about 4 months now and we've become so close, you've really become my best friend." "And you've become mine, Steve." Steve pulled Katie closer and looked into her eyes, Katie's smile was beautiful, she was glowing. It felt like they were the only two people in the room. "Katie, I just.. I think.. No, I know.. I.. I'm in-"

"Guys! We have a major problem!" Lucas yelled, coming and grabbing Steve's arm, shaking him. Steve turned, "What happened?" Lucas' face was pure panic, "He's alive. Jane saw him through a window standing in the hallway smiling at her and waving." Steve grabbed both of Lucas' shoulders and looked him in the eye, "Lucas, calm down. Who is alive?" Lucas shoved Steve's arms off of him and shouted, "Brenner, man"

Steve's eyes went dark as he stood up, Katie noticed his breathing had changed, "Steve? What's going on? Who the hell is Brenner?" Steve turned to Katie and cupped her cheek with his hand. She could tell how freaked out both him and Lucas were. Steve looked straight into her eyes, "Katie, you need to go get Max, Jane, Dustin, Will, and Mike and you need to drive them to Will's house right now." "Steve, what do you mea-" "Katie, please, don't ask any questions right now. Lucas can explain on the way if you want. But right now, I need you to go get the kids and I need you guys to leave. I'm going to call Hop, and I will be right behind you, I swear." Katie nodded and ran to the kids, who were all distraught.

"Katie, I think you'll need to sit down for this," Dustin said, pushing Katie onto the Byer's couch, between Will and Jane. Mike was standing in the corner of the living room pacing, and Max was sitting right beside Lucas at the kitchen table, Lucas' head in his hands. Katie knew something terrible had to have happened. "As long as you tell me what the hell is going on, I don't care where I have to sit, Dusty." Dustin stood in front of Katie and paced, while telling he the entire story. From what really happened to Barbara Holland, to who Brenner was and what all he's done to Jane and her Mom. And the craziest part of all, how he and all of his friends had been involved in all of this and kept it a secret.

"Holy… shit," Katie whispered, wiping tears from her cheeks. She pulled Jane and Will into her arms and leaned back onto the couch with them, almost like a Mother and her children, "I am so so sorry you had to go through that." She held them there until Steve busted through the front door, scaring everyone. "Is everyone okay? Nothing's happened?" "We're fine you shit head," Dustin said, rolling his eyes. Chief Hopper and Joyce Byers followed behind Steve, "Sorry, date night," Hopper said, closing the door behind him. He walked over to Jane and pulled him into his arms, kissing her forehead, "You okay, kid?" She nodded and held onto him.

Chief Hopper looked at Katie, still on the couch with Will in her arms, "Thank you, Katie." Katie smiled and stood up, "It's no problem, I love these kids." She walked over and hugged Joyce, "Hi, Joyce." "Hi, honey," she smiled and rubbed Katie's back.

"Okay, so here's the plan. If anyone, I mean any of you, see Brenner or any of his goons, you tell me when and where," Hopper said, pointing at everyone, "And-" "Hopper, shouldn't we have a plan together so we can capture this bastard? So he doesn't take Jane from us?" Mike spouted out, moving out of the corner. Hopper stopped and looked as if he were thinking, "Kid… That's actually perfect." "No," Jane said firmly. Hopper consoled her, "Hey, hey, it's going to be fine."

Everyone gathered around the Byer's kitchen table.

"Alright, here's the plan everyone. First off; Will and Lucas will be with Joyce at all times. Jane and Max will be with Katie, I don't know… shopping, or watching a movie... Got it! You guys go get dinner somewhere… Benny's Place. Steve will be somewhere in Benny's in regular clothes, because Brenner has no clue who Steve is. And I will be at the Lab with Dustin and Mike as an extra precaution," Hopper finished, looking around the table at everyone, they were all concerned. "Hey," everyone looked up at the Chief, "Everything will be fine. I swear. We just need this to happen tonight. We need to get this over with."

"What if he takes me," Jane whispered, sheer terror all over her face. Katie moved a strand of curly hair behind Jane's ear, wrapping an arm around Jane and pulling her close, "Well, I guess I'll be getting taken. Too." Jane smirked at Katie, and then Max. "We'll be fine, they don't want me or Katie," Max joked, nudging Jane's shoulder. "And plus, Steve will be there!" Jane smiled at Katie's words.

Max sat across the booth from Jane and Katie, "This is weird as hell, I am so fu-freaked out. It's literally past closing time here, and we're the only people here." Jane gave a tender smile and sipped on her milkshake, "We will be okay." "You know, she's right," Katie nodded, agreeing with Jane, "Nothing will happen while I'm around." Katie glanced behind Max, to the beautiful man who was staring at her in the corner. She smiled, and he melted. Steve motioned her to stop looking at him, she nodded and looked back at the girls in the booth, "You two want anything else?" Max smiled devilishly, "Chili fries, another milkshake, hmmm… another burger?" Katie giggled and saw a worker turned around behind the counter, "Sir, could we get another order of Chili Fries, Chocolate Milkshakes and Burgers please?" "Sure," the man said, turning around. Jane spat out her milkshake and gripped onto Katie's shoulder, hiding behind her, "Papa."

Katie's kind smile turned to a cold, dark stare, lips pressed together in a line. It was in fact, Dr. Martin Brenner. He slowly walked out from behind the counter, Katie's gaze darted from him to Steve, he was frozen in his seat. "I can't get those menu items for you," Brenner mumbled, waving his hand. Two of his goons walked out from the kitchen. Brenner and the two men slowly walked towards the trio at the booth. Max ducked underneath the table and slipped into the booth with Katie and Jane, tears in her eyes.

"Eleven, it's me," he curtsied with a smirk on his face, "It's Papa." Jane started to cry, and whispered, "No." "Now, Eleven. You need to come with me now. I will take you home," Brenner still had the slightest smirk on his face.

"Stop," Katie growled. Gripping onto her thighs. Her anger was radiating, she blocked Jane and Max even more, "We know good and well who you are. You are a manipulator and an abuser, and you need to get the hell out of here."

Brenner's face was cold, he tried to look around Katie to Jane, "Now, that's just a lie. Isn't it, Eleven?" Katie was fuming. She stood up and shoved the tall man away from their table, "You stay away from them. Jane isn't going anywhere will you, ass-hat."

Brenner waved his hand and the two henchmen lunged towards Katie, which sent Steve onto his feet, gun pointed, "Hey, fuckers! One more move and I'll shoot you." Steve screamed. Jane and Max hid underneath the booth's table, holding each other. Katie's face was shoved to the ground, tears in her eyes as she made eye contact with the girls, "Run." She whispered. The teens shook their heads "No." Katie nodded her head and cried, whispering, "Please, Run." The two nodded in agreement. "1, 2, 3."

Max and Jane took the opportunity to run, and did. They ran all the way to the Byer's house without looking back.


End file.
